pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Articuno
Vs. Articuno is the fifth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 7/29/15. Story Ian, Elise, and Conway are at a Pokémon Center at the bottom of Snow Top Mountain, getting dressed in winter wear. Nurse Joy is watching concerned, as Chansey entertains Togepi. Nurse Joy: I still am against this journey. Even with the legends saying that the Legendary Pokémon helps travelers, the weather is too harsh to go looking for it. Ian: The weather here and the surrounding area is proof that the Legendary Pokémon is here now. Nurse Joy: But, Conway: Thank you for your concern, Nurse Joy. However, once he wants to do something, nothing can stop him. Elise: We’re basically going along to make sure he stays safe. Thanks again for the gear, and for taking care of Togepi. Togepi: Toge, toge. Nurse Joy: I’m happy to help. Even if I’m against this. Ian: Alright. Let’s go. End Scene Ian, Elise and Conway are going up the mountain path, Ian excitedly going ahead. He’s got his goggles over his eyes. Elise and Conway try to keep up, but deep snow and blustering winds slow them down. Elise: Ian! Slow down! Wait for us! (Ian keeps going, as if not hearing.) Is the wind too loud? Conway: It’s a high possibility. Knowing him, he’ll be fine. A sleight avalanche occurs, a wave of snow flowing on the trail, separating Ian from Elise and Conway. The two are forced to stop, as they watch Ian disappear into the wind. A wave of snow hits Ian, as he starts tumbling back. He grabs onto a boulder, but his winter jacket comes off, lost in the wind. He still has his regular jacket on underneath. Ian: No problem. I’ve got this. Some time later, a Delibird is flying over the mountain, holding the end of his sack tail with its beak. It spots a figure down below, as it flies down. Delibird: Deli. Delibird comes down, finding Ian, who was down on his knees. He holds his arms across his chest, shivering. His skin is turning slightly blue. Delibird lands in front of him. Delibird: Deli, deli! Delibird reaches into its tail, pulling out a Tamato Berry, a plump red berry with spikes on it. Ian, slightly aware what’s happening, takes it and takes a big bite out of the Tamato. Almost instantly, his face turns bright red, as he stands up, howling and breathing fire. Ian: Yow! That’s hot, hot, hot! Ian calms down, looking around, as if not knowing where he was. He looks at the Tamato Berry. Ian: What’s this? Delibird: Deli! Ian looks at Delibird, who looks cheery. Ian: I’ve never seen a fruit like this. Thank you. I don’t suppose you’re the Legendary Pokémon. Delibird: Deli. Delibird shakes its head, as it points higher up the mountain. Ian: Then let’s go. Ian takes another bite out of the Tamato Berry, his face glowing bright red. He keeps going, as Delibird follows. End Scene Delibird flies ahead of Ian, leading the way. Ian follows sluggishly through the snow, taking bites of the Tamato Berry as he goes. Delibird leads Ian to a icicle cavern, which is protected from the blizzard outside. Ian gives a sigh of relief, not shivering as much. Ian: Thanks. Now, who are you? Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Delibird. Pokédex: Delibird, the Delivery Pokémon. It carries food and other objects in its hollowed out bag like tail. They will sometimes offer food to lost mountain travelers. Ian: Well, that’s exactly what happened. Thank you, Delibird. Delibird: Deli, deli! A ice screech echoes through the room, as Ian looks. From behind the icicles comes an Articuno, its body releasing sparkles that make the icicles shine even brighter. Ian is spellbound, but manages to scan it. Pokédex: Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. This Pokémon hides away in the mountains. It makes multiple nests, and it brings a harsh winter to whatever territory it currently occupies. Ian: Wow. It’s really, wow. Articuno flaps its wings to keep it afloat, the gust chilling Ian’s bones as it hits him. Articuno releases a screech, shaking Ian out of his daze. Ian: Articuno, my name is Ian. I have come all this way to challenge you to a battle. I challenged Moltres to a battle once, but I lost easily. I would like to battle you, to see how much further I need to go. Please, it would be an honor. Articuno stares at Ian, as if piercing into his soul. Articuno then nods, screeching again. Ian: Thank you. Now, Bayleef, go! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Bayleef. Bayleef: Bay! (Bayleef spots Articuno, which was ready for battle. Bayleef looks back at Ian.) Bay? Ian: It’s alright. Let’s hit it hard. Use Grass Pledge! Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef glows with a green aura, as she stands up on her hind legs. She stomps into the ground, releasing three grass towers that travel towards Articuno. Articuno closes its eyes, sensing the attack pattern. Grass Pledge stops short of Articuno, Articuno having not moved. Ian: A Mind Reader. Articuno opens its eyes, as it flaps its wings. A small gust occurs, which explodes into Hurricane level winds, which tear through the area. Snow flies up, as the Hurricane hits Bayleef, sending her flying back. Ian and Delibird are knocked back as well. Bayleef is defeated. Ian: Good try, return. Ian returns Bayleef, as he pulls out another Pokéball. He throws it, choosing Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil: Cynda! Ian: Cyndaquil, Flamethrower! Cyndaquil’s back fires ignites, as he breathes Flamethrower. Articuno fires Ice Beam, which shatters Flamethrower, hitting Cyndaquil and freezing it. The fire on Cyndaquil’s back is out. Ian: (Smirks) Flame Wheel. Cyndaquil’s body becomes incased in flames, as the ice around it breaks. Cyndaquil rolls forward with Flame Wheel, hopping off the ground at Articuno. Articuno flaps its wings, unleashing Hurricane. Cyndaquil is cut through by the wind, as snow flies up with him. Ian manages to catch Cyndaquil, who was defeated. Ian returns it. Ian: Dunsparce! Ancient Power! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Dunsparce. Dunsparce: Sparssse. Dunsparce forms an after image, which forms in front of it in a silver sphere. Dunsparce fires Ancient Power, as Articuno fires Ice Beam. The Ice Beam pierces through the center of the Ancient Power, hitting and defeating Dunsparce. The Ancient Power implodes after that, before reaching Articuno. Ian: (Returning Dunsparce) Can’t even touch it. Heracross, Horn Attack! Ian throws the Sport Ball, as Heracross comes out. Heracross: Hera! Heracross flies forward, horn glowing white. Articuno flaps its wings, unleashing Hurricane. Ian: Switch to Endure! Heracross drops to his feet, raising his arms over his chest. He’s hit by Hurricane, the gale winds causing him to skid back slightly. Heracross pants heavily afterwards. Ian: Last chance! Megahorn! Heracross’s horn glows bright green, as he flies at Articuno once more, going for Megahorn. Articuno hits Heracross with Ice Beam, him dropping to the ground, defeated. Ian returns him. Ian: Good try. (He pulls out the Lure Ball.) Feraligatr! Ian throws the Lure Ball, choosing Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gator! Ian: Water Gun! Feraligatr shoots Water Gun, as Articuno fires Ice Beam, freezing the Water Gun. Ian: Go for Slash! Feraligatr charges forward, as Articuno closes its eyes, using Mind Reader. Feraligatr raises its claws, as it falls as it runs, caught off guard by its weight. Feraligatr struggles to stand, as Articuno stays in its spot. Ian: Don’t worry about it, Feraligatr. Use Super Power! Feraligatr gets up, muscles flexing as it glows with a red aura. It charges once more, going for a punch. Articuno fires an stream of liquid ice. Feraligatr is drenched by it, as it instantly freezes, Feraligatr roaring in pain. It falls, defeated. Ian returns it. Ian: What was that? (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Freeze-Dry. A unique Ice type move. It is super effective against Water types, due to causing the instant freezing of its water supply, acting as if burning. Ian: An Ice type move strong against Water types? (He looks at Articuno in awe.) I definetely underestimated you. But I can’t stop now. Go, Omastar! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Omastar. Omastar: Oma! Ian: Spike Cannon! Omastar’s shell glows white, as he fires several white spikes. Articuno flaps its wings, unleashing Hurricane, which repels Spike Cannon. Ian: Protect! Omastar emits a green force field from its body, the Protect blocking the Hurricane. Omastar then rises on a Surf attack, the tidal wave approaching Articuno. Articuno fires Freeze-Dry, which hits Surf, freezing it over and shattering it. Omastar comes out unharmed, landing in front of Articuno. Ian: Ancient Power! Omastar creates Ancient Power, firing it at Articuno. Articuno fires Ice Beam, which collides with Ancient Power. Ancient Power pushes through, as it hits and explodes on contact with Articuno. Ian: Yes! Nice job, Omastar! Let’s keep it going with Spike Cannon! Omastar: Oma! Omastar prepares Spike Cannon, when a Freeze-Dry shoots through the smoke, hitting Omastar. Omastar freezes, screaming as it takes the attack. Omastar collapses, defeated. Ian: (Sighs) Well done. Return. Ian returns Omastar, closing his eyes. Delibird: Deli, deli! Delibird flies forward, reaching one wing into its tail. It throws several multi-colored orbs at Articuno, who closes its eyes. The Present attack explodes around Articuno, not even startling it. Ian: Delibird. Delibird looks back, confused, but then comes back to Ian. Ian: Thanks, but it’s alright. (He turns to Articuno.) Thank you for the battle, Articuno. I can see I still have a long way to go. Articuno screeches, as it retreats back into the cavern. Ian: Alright, Delibird. You think you can lead me back down the mountain? Delibird: Deli, deli! End Scene Elise and Conway are at the Pokémon Center, Elise pacing anxiously. Conway is drinking a hot chocolate. Conway: Will you sit down? I’m just as worried. Elise: Then why aren’t we doing anything?! We should be out there looking for him! Conway: You should know by now that he can handle himself. If we went looking for him, we’d just get lost, and he’d make it back on his own. Delibird: Deli, deli! Elise and Conway see Ian and Delibird coming down the mountain, Ian’s face a bright red. Elise runs outside to meet him, with concern on your face. Elise: Where have you been?! And where’s your winter coat? Ian: Lost it. Probably would’ve froze without Delibird here. Delibird: Deli. Conway: So? Did you find it? Ian: Yep. Articuno. Had a battle with it too. Ian walks over to Nurse Joy’s desk, giving her all his Pokéballs. He then walks back over to the others. Ian: So, Delibird. Want to come along? Delibird: (Nodding) Deli! Ian pulls out a Pokéball, touching it to Delibird. It’s sucked in, as the Pokéball shakes and locks. Ian smiles, as he puts it away. Main Events * Ian battles Articuno and loses. * Ian catches a Delibird. * Delibird is revealed to know Present. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Omastar (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's, newly caught) * Togepi (Elise's) * Articuno Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Freeze Frame. * This is the second time Ian battles a Legendary Pokémon, and loses. * The appearance of the Tamato Berry is the first reference to Gen III outside of crossovers. * Articuno makes its first official appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales